


I Want To Leave The Axis Powers

by SentientStratofortress



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientStratofortress/pseuds/SentientStratofortress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the grim prospect of history repeating itself, Italy decides he no longer wants to be in the Axis Powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Leave The Axis Powers

"I want to leave the Axis Powers," said Italy flatly after sipping from his cup of coffee one sunny morning. Upon hearing this, Germany abruptly ceased chewing on his modest breakfast of bread and jam. After finally swallowing it, Germany stared at Italy from across the table. He said nothing for a few seconds, but Italy waited patiently for his response.

"Why?" Germany grunted, sounding angry. Of course, Italy understood his friend's anger. Why would Italy want to abandon a cause that him, Germany and Japan had been working so hard to achieve? But Italy was well-prepared to answer that.  
"The same reason why I didn't want to become the next Roman Empire, back when Holy Rome offered me the opportunity," Italy replied, trying to remain as pragmatic as he could.  
"I see," Germany replied, "and tell me, just what did you say to him when you refused his offer?"  
"I said," Italy began, before pausing. Such events had taken place so long ago that even the Holy Roman Empire's face had become blurred in his memory, and the conversations himself and Holy Rome shared were rampant with muffled gaps in their sentences. Even the exact locations of where they had met had become obscured over time. But Italy was able to recall saying something like, "'Grandpa Rome fell because he became too big. His body was covered with scars.' And I didn't want to see Holy Rome become like that. I liked him the way he was!" Italy laughed sadly and took another sip of coffee before continuing, "the Holy Roman Empire left shortly after that, and withered into demise and eventual dissolution."

After Italy's brief history lecture, Germany groaned, "you've been listening to Roman again, haven't you."  
"No!" Italy protested, "I was right all those years ago. If we keep up the crusade our Axis Powers set out to accomplish, then I will become the next Roman Empire. And the scars are already starting to appear," Italy looked down, "I was a burden to the Axis Powers from the start, and I'm exhausted from allied defeats," he looked out the window of the kitchen him and Germany sat in. From where they were, he could see the Mediterranean Sea from between a valley coated in green grass that had been dried by the relentless Southern European sun. "It's such a lovely day. Germany, let's go out for a walk later!" Italy happily digressed.  
"Italy!" Shouted Germany.  
"Oh, right," Italy remembered what he was talking about, and continued, "I shouldn't have listened to you, or my megalomaniac of a boss. Because the 'next Roman Empire' is merely a pipe dream.

Germany didn't want to eat any more of his breakfast. Put off his food, he sat back on his chair while closing his eyes. "Fine," he said in a low voice, "Japan and I will continue on without you."

"But I don't want that!" Said Italy quickly, "I don't want you to become like Grandpa Rome; all covered in scars. End up like Holy Rome, to demise in a huge, immense strife." Germany sighed,  
"Italy, the Axis Powers won't be the end of me, or Japan. Even if this war brings the collapse of Imperial Japan, or kills the Nazi Party. I'm confident that we will all some day prosper, even if our cities get reduced to rubble and ashes."

Germany's voice then grew aggressive, "and it's too late now. You won't be leaving the Axis Powers. We will become the next great powers, and you will be the centre of the next Roman Empire." Italy was startled by the aggression in Germany's voice, but knew that Germany was right. His politicians would certainly not leave the Axis Powers until he had been utterly torn apart by the allies. It was a grim prospect that Italy was unsure if himself or Romano were prepared for. Italy was sure that history was about to repeat itself and him and Germany's short-lived empires will demise and disintegrate.

He sighed while trying to forget his fate. He looked back at Germany with a newly-formed smile, "shall go on that walk?


End file.
